hieloyfuegofandomcom-20200216-history
Tema del foro:Asshai de la Sombra/@comment-190.234.105.87-20130730155251
Spouikler La araña, ese animal metódico, paciente y sumamente perfeccionista, que trabaja sin descanso tejiendo sus hilos con una exactitud asombrosa. Hilos en los que asegura sus movimientos, en los que caza a los intrusos y se alimenta para sobrevivir. Hilos en los que asienta sus bases que, a largo plazo, le ofrecerán los frutos que tanto desea. Sus víctimas se percatan que han caído en sus redes invisibles demasiado tarde, cuando la muerte ya está cerca. El símil de Varys con el artrópodo no es casual, ni mucho menos. Y es que estamos ante uno de los personajes más enigmáticos, misteriosos y calculadores de todo el universo de Canción de Hielo y Fuego, además de encontrarse, mi opinión, entre los estrategas más expertos y habilidosos.El problema de analizar a este personaje viene cuando nos damos cuenta de que nada de lo que dice puede tomarse como cierto. Su naturaleza nos sugiere que todo lo que sabemos de él podría ser un papel interpretado a la perfección, un tónico de sarta de mentiras meditadas y mezcladas con muchos años de manipulación. Así que… ¿cómo enfrentarnos a este gran inconveniente? Lo único que se me ocurre es abordar el análisis desde una perspectiva especulativa, y no tan psicológica como los anteriores, asimilando que la mayoría de conclusiones que podemos extraer no son más que meras hipótesis. Y creo que esta es gran parte de la magia de la Araña.Debido a la dificultad que tenemos por delante, voy a utilizar datos que provienen de los libros, desde Juego de Tronos hasta Danza de Dragones. Por ello, desaconsejo a los no lectores proceder en la lectura. Este artículo pretende ser una visión personal sobre un personaje que todavía nos esconde su verdadera naturaleza, por ello, puede estar sujeto a modificaciones, a ampliaciones posteriores o a complementaciones con nuevos artículos. El Nacimento de la Araña Viserys, Aerys, Daenerys, Jaehaerys… y Varys. “Rys” es una terminación bastante popular entre los nombres de la Casa Targaryen. ¿Por qué llamar a un niño así?Supongamos que Varys proviene de Lys y que nació siendo un esclavo. Esto implica que, siendo lyseno, habría heredado los rasgos raciales de la antigua Valyria, algo que desconocemos pues se esmera mucho al mantener su cabeza perfectamente rasurada; de no hacerlo, luciría una melena rubio platino. O eso, o realmente es calvo. Puesto que toda esta información inicial nos llega del Maestre Pycelle y nunca de Varys, vamos a seguir considerándolo una mera especulación. Según él mismo, era un huérfano que pertenecía a una compañía de comediantes. Aquí tenemos un pequeño problema en la traducción, puesto que él siempre utiliza la palabra “mummer” en la versión original para referirse a este tipo de actores (algo que tendrá su importancia más adelante). Fue vendido como esclavo a un extraño hechicero que utilizó sus genitales para un ritual de magia negra. ¿Por qué específicamente él? Creo que quizá hay algo que todavía no nos encaja. Viene un extraño, te mutila los genitales, los consume con magia negra y deja que te largues y te pudras. ¿Un poco extraño, no? Pues cuidado que aquí viene una ida de olla interesante (recordad, meras hipótesis). ¿Os acordáis de Melisandre, la Bruja Roja, que hace magia negra con sangre de reyes? Pues eso…Como eunuco, Varys tuvo que ganarse la vida en las calles, algo que acabó llevándole a ser el mejor ladrón de Myr; una fama que pagó con una huida de la ciudad hacia Pentos, y fue allí donde entabló relación con Illyrio Mopatis. Ahí donde los veis, bien regordetes los dos, eran unos figuras en su tiempo, Vayrs como rata callejera e Illyrio como espadachín. Por razones que desconocemos, parece que congeniaron de maravilla entablando una amistad que perdura hasta la época actual de Poniente; una amistad que les trajo una riqueza y una fama que les dio una vida llena de comodidades. Pero, ¿en qué momento pasó de ser una relación entre criminales mafiosos a ser una relación entre conspiradores?Después de un tiempo, la fama de Varys y su habilidad manejando información y rumores traspasó el Mar Angosto y llegó hasta los oídos del, en aquel entonces, Rey de los Siete Reinos. Aerys, que empezaba a volverse un poco paranoico, decidió ofrecerle un puesto como Consejero de los Rumores, el cual aceptó gustosamente. No sabemos exactamente cuando empezó Varys a ejercer como miembro del Consejo Real, pero estamos seguros de que ya acompañaba a Aerys durante el Torneo de Harrenhal en la falsa primavera (algo que menciona Ser Barristan en sus capítulos). Sea como sea, tenemos pruebas fehacientes de que la desconfianza de Aerys II Targaryen se tornó enfermiza una vez llegada la Araña a Desembarco del Rey. Stannis afirma que Barristan el Bravo le contó una vez que la caída del reino del Rey Loco empezó con la llegada de Varys. A su vez, cuando Jaime se sincera con Brienne, este le desvela que Aerys empezó a ver traidores por todas partes y Varys era el dedo que los apuntaba a todos. ¿Era el objetivo del Consejero de los Rumores derrocar al Rey Loco? Este hecho contrasta de pleno con la extendida teoría sobre su simpatía con los Targaryen y su objetivo de restablecer su reinado en Poniente. Por otro lado, los que apoyan la teoría podrían pensar que Varys estaba dirigiendo sus hilos hacia Rhaegar. En mi sincera y humilde opinión, creo que aquí huele algo mal. ¿No hubiese sido más fácil llevar a Aerys a su propia muerte en vez de poner a todos los Siete Reinos en guerra? Por otra parte, también llama la atención el único momento de sinceridad de Varys con el Rey Loco el día del saqueo de Desembarco del Rey por parte de Tywin: fue el único que le aconsejó no abrir las puertas de la ciudad. ¿Estaba salvando su pellejo y sus apariencias ante los ojos de los Lannister para no parecer un traidor? Quién sabe… La jugada maestra de Varys ''' En Danza se nos revela que Varys tenía preparado un plan maestro para el momento en el que Aerys perdiera el trono: un supuesto cambiazo de bebés y una huida calculadísima de Viserys y Daenerys. Algo que considero el comienzo de la gran jugada maestra de Varys en el tablero del juego de tronos. Atentos, que vienen curvas.Sabemos que, como hizo con la mayoría de los sirvientes del rey anterior, Robert Baratheon perdonó a Varys y le dejó continuar con su puesto en el Consejo Real. Algo que resulta muy llamativo es cómo Varys se preocupa de mantener contacto con los bastardos de Robert durante su reinado. Según Stannis, Edric Tormenta recibía regalos provenientes de Desembarco de parte de Varys. ¿Tenía afición la Araña de coleccionar herederos? ¿Se tratan de un plan B? ¿Siente especial afecto por los bastardos por alguna razón especial? También sabemos que Varys se puso en contacto con Jon Connington en los inicios del reinado de Robert ayudándole a difundir los rumores sobre su muerte e involucrándole con la Compañía Dorada y con el supuesto Aegon Targaryen, hijo de Rhaegar. Todo en el más absoluto secretismo.Aquí deberíamos hacer un pequeño paréntesis y aclarar ciertas cosas de la Compañía Dorada. ¿Sabíais que fue fundada por un bastardo de Aegon IV, es decir, un Fuegoscuro, y que todos sus capitanes tienen o han tenido relación con ellos y su causa? ¿Sabíais que su motivo original es luchar contra los Targaryen y por los derechos de los Fuegoscuro? Ahora que estaréis asimilando lo que os acabo de decir, os pregunto: ¿por qué la Compañía Dorada iba a trabajar y luchar para retornar a un Targaryen al trono? Aparentemente, por ninguna razón. Entonces, ¿qué alternativas nos quedan? La única que se me ocurre es que estemos ante la mayor farsa montada de toda la saga. Nunca hubo cambiazo de bebés. Aegon sería un impostor, algo que él mismo y Jon Connington desconocerían.Pero sigamos con lo nuestro. A la vez que Aegon es criado e instruido en un entorno social diferente y sin comodidades, aprendiendo y sufriendo las adversidades que comportan la vida plebeya, Daenerys y Viserys son custodiados por Illyrio Mopatis. ¿Y cuál es el plan que les han preparado para ellos? Una boda dothraki. Illyrio asume que Daenerys no va a sobrevivir a dicha alianza, algo que nos puede dar más pistas sobre sus planes. ¿Estaban utilizando a los hermanos supervivientes como meros objetos para su fin? El trueque de Daenerys les otorgaba un ejército para Viserys con el que sembrar la guerra en Poniente y, por ello, Illyrio insta al joven dragón a quitarse de la cabeza la idea de acompañar a Dany en su nueva etapa. Por desgracia, ya conocemos todos la ira de Viserys y lo que sucedió en realidad.Así que tenemos, por un lado, un aspirante a rey con una educación mundana y, por otro, unos chiquillos recaudando un ejército. ¿Todo para qué? Pues para una futura invasión a Poniente. ¿Y que hace Varys de mientras? Calentarle la silla a Aegon, promoviendo el caos y las disputas entre las casas de Poniente, facilitando un estado corrupto y deteriorado para que la futura invasión vaya sobre ruedas. SUS QUEHACERES Y AMISTADES EN LA CORTE Es ya conocida la habilidad de Varys para moverse por vías y pasillos ocultos en Desembarco del Rey, además de su afición a los disfraces y el maquillaje. Junto a su séquito de “pajaritos”, son sus armas para conseguir lo que considera más importante por encima de todo: información. Con ella, consigue dar pasos por delante de sus contrincantes, predecir movimientos y preparar salvaguardias.Durante su estancia en Desembarco, Varys no ha hecho muchos amigos, sin embargo, cabe destacar su relación con Tyrion Lannister. Varys siente fascinación por la forma de actuar y de pensar del Gnomo con lo que considera prestarle atenciones y cuidados especiales. De hecho, las únicas ocasiones en la que hemos podido ver un Varys mínimamente sincero han coincidido con capítulos de Tyrion. Pero, ¿por qué?Varys sabe que Tyrion sería un gran estratega y un gran gobernante, por lo que podría considerar que sus lazos con su familia son un estorbo para sus planes. La Araña busca desestabilidad en Poniente, algo que el Gnomo podría conseguir, pero no de lado de los Lannister. ¿Y qué hizo para ello? Informar a Tyrion de las infidelidades de Cersei, ayudar a Jaime a rescatar a su hermano de las celdas de Desembarco, esperar un tenso reencuentro entre ambos y conducir a Tyrion a la habitación de Tywin con erótico resultado. “Et, voilà”, tenemos a un Tyrion Lannister libre y con ganas de guerra, una pieza muy valiosa para los propósitos de Varys. '''LAS VERDADERAS INTENCIONES DE VARYS E ILLYRIO Aquí hay un “fregao” muy grande y todavía no sabemos de la misa la mitad. Pero, según palabras de Illyrio a Tyrion en Danza, tiene sus raíces en una antigua promesa y creo que el meollo del asunto se encuentra en la segunda esposa de Illyrio. Ya hemos hablado antes de los Fuegoscuro, la rama “bastarda” de los Targaryen. Según Illyrio Mopatis, la descendencia masculina terminó cuando murió Maelys el Monstruoso. Sin embargo, por la línea femenina, se desconoce totalmente si ha habido supervivientes. ¿Recordáis la descripción de Serra, la última y difunta esposa de Illyrio? Serra es descrita como una bella mujer de ojos azules y pelo plateado, algo que recuerda en demasía a los rasgos típicos Targaryen. La diferencia en el color de ojos se debe, en parte, a su procedencia lysena y a su no pureza de sangre. ¿Podría ser Serra una descendiente Fuegoscuro? Vayamos aún más lejos, ¿recordáis la posible procedencia lysena de Varys? ¿Podría estar Serra emparentada de algún modo con él? Si a esto le sumamos mi insinuación al principio sobre la sangre de reyes, todo podría tener sentido. Así que Aegon sería hijo de Serra y, presuntamente, de Illyrio (o quizá no, no tiene porqué), y la promesa de la que hablaba tendría algo que ver con el último deseo de Serra o, incluso, de Varys.En contapartida, podríamos pensar que Aegon es realmente el hijo legítimo de Rhaegar. De ser así, el plan de Varys ha sido muy rebuscado. Si, desde un principio, hubiese querido a los Targaryen en el trono, no es muy aconsejable que ayudes a estallar una guerra. Junto a esto, no podemos obviar las numerosas pistas que se nos dan acerca de su falsa identidad. Para terminar (por ahora, porque aún queda mucho por decir), voy a utilizar tres citas de la versión original, porque con la traducción se pierden algunos matices que pueden resultar muy interesantes: 1) – “Power resides where men believe it resides. No more no less. - So power is amummer’s trick?” (Varys y Tyrion en Choque de Reyes) 2) - ”A dead man in the prow of a ship, a blue rose, a banquet of blood…what does any of it mean Khaleesi? A mummer’s dragon, you said. What is a mummer’s dragon, pray?”- “A cloth dragon on poles,” Dany explained. “Mummers use them in their follies, to give the heroes something to fight.” (Jorah y Daenerys en Choque de Reyes) 3) - “The glass candles are burning. Soon comes the pale mare, and after her the others. Kraken and dark flame, lion and griffin, the sun’s son and the mummer’s dragon. Trust none of them. Remember the Undying. Beware the perfumed seneschal.” (Quaithe de la Sombra en Danza de Dragones). Como ya mencioné anteriormente, “mummer” es la palabra que utiliza Varys en la versión original para referirse a la profesión que ejercía de niño. Resulta escandalosamente curioso como se conectan los orígenes de la Araña con su filosofía del poder y con las visiones de Daenerys en la Casa de los Eternos. Aegon sería la figura clave del plan maestro de Varys e Illyrio, Viserys y Daenerys serían los verdaderos Targaryen que le darían credibilidad a su causa. Los simpatizantes Targaryen lucharían por ello, siguiendo a Aegon cual estandarte de guerra. Y, al final, todo no sería más que un truco: el poder reside donde los hombres creen que reside, dales una razón por la que luchar y se aferrarán a ella hasta la muerte. PS: debido a los malentendidos que han causado este último párrafo, puntualizo. Mummer’s dragon hace referencia a Aegon siendo controlado por Varys e Illyrio. Varys siempre defiende que trabaja para el beneficio del reino. ¿Dice la verdad o estamos ante uno de los mayores hipócritas de Poniente?